Missing You
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Natalie was Ian's only family left... until she left, Ian reflects on the times he had with Natalie. All those times they were together were never to be cherished again. (Sorry if this is a bad summary, it's better than it sounds!)


**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues or any of the characters included, only scholastic does.**

* * *

><p>Ian walked up and down the path from the Kabra mansion's gate to the doorstep, thinking of something that was bothering him for days.<p>

_Oh Natalie, why did you have to go?_

Ian felt tears fill his eyes, he hardly ever cried, but Natalie was the only real family left... until she died.

His mother and father were bloody traitors, but Natalie never left him... together they faced challenges and overcame them together.

_Together... something that only lasted with Natalie._

Ian stopped pacing around and opened the front door, everything was in boxes, ready to be sold to other rich people.

_Not that I'm rich anymore, no, I'm not rich at all._

_Especially without Natalie._

Ian stopped by one of the boxes and opened it, it was one of Natalie's dresses, the one that she wore when Ian and Natalie still had no worries in their minds.

_Flashback_

_Natalie laughs her beautiful laugh and let it echo through the air, "Catch me if you can!" she said, taunting him and making faces at him._

_These were the few times that Natalie wasn't holding a dart gun and the times the Kabras might actually seem like normal teenagers._

_Natalie's amber eyes glinted with joy, and Ian smiled running towards her._

_Natalie laughed again and ran off to the valley._

_At the end, Ian caught her and said, "Got you,"_

_Natalie and Ian were at the bottom of the valley, and dusted their clothes and sat down._

_"Ian," said Natalie, her tone suddenly serious, "Do you think anything will ever happen to me?"_

_Ian took Natalie's hands into his, "I'm not sure Natalie, I hope nothing will ever happen to you, but if it does, I'll never, ever, forget you."_

_"Me too," said Natalie, resting her head on his shoulder._

_Ian then patted Natalie's head reassuringly, so glad he had a caring sister like her._

Those were such carefree times, and Ian will keep his promise, he'll never forget Natalie, ever.

Ian set down the dress, and watched as it got carried away and a roll of cash was placed in his hand to pay for the dress.

_Money will never measure up to you Natalie, ever._

Ian moved on to her bedroom, remembering the times where she would apply make-up slowly and deliberately, but still always had time for Ian.

_Flashback_

_"Natalie are you done yet?" Ian called into Natalie's room._

_"No," came a muffled reply._

_"Why not?" Ian asked._

_"I'm applying make-up brother, it's always good for a Kabra to look her best. Or his, in your case,"_

_Ian quietly opened the door and took a tissue to wipe all of Natalie's make-up away before she can protest._

_He then threw the tissue into the trash, Natalie opened her mouth to say, "Hey! What was that for?"_

_"Natalie," Ian said, "You don't need make-up to look your best,"_

_"After all, make-up is just a disguise to hide you, like Mum used it to hide her evilness."_

_Natalie nodded, and Ian felt a tear drop onto his arm, but he didn't mind._

_"Sorry Ian, I'll never be like Mum, I forgot the real meaning of life," Natalie said, sobbing into his shoulder._

_Ian stroked Natalie's hair and whispered, "It's okay Natalie, as long as you remember not to be like Mum,"_

_Natalie nodded._

_"I promise,"_

Natalie kept her promise and bravely tried to stop the doomsday device... and she even inspired Isabel to be good.

Ian still felt the soft conversation echoing in the room... and moved on.

Ian kept walking until he found the note the Vespers left him.

_Greetings Ian Kabra,_

_The Vespers have captured your sister, accomplish our tasks before it's too late to save her._

Ian felt tears slide down his face as he remembered that day, and he didn't care.

_Flashback_

_Ian didn't receive one phone call from Natalie, and it's been 2 days, Natalie promised she would've called him._

_Ian paced around, worried about what could happen to Natalie._

_As he paced around, he slipped on a note._

_Ian uncrumpled the note and found the note._

_It was even worse then what he imagined._

_The Vespers kidnapped her. Natalie. His family._

_That night Ian wasn't able to sleep, and he swore that he would destroy the Vespers._

Everything would have been well if it weren't for the Vespers. The Vespers took her hostage, and then they reunited, only for a moment.

_Ian and Natalie stood there for a second and Ian sighed with relief._

_"Natalie," he whispered, and they hugged._

_"I missed you so much," Natalie said, sobbing._

_"Believe me, me too," Ian said, squeezing her for a second._

_"But we'll never be apart again, ever."_

_Natalie nodded in agreement._

Oh how wrong Ian was to think that the Vespers would be generous enough to let Natalie stay, oh he hated those Vespers with all his heart.

And even though he destroyed the Vespers with the rest of the Cahills, he wasn't in time to save Natalie.

_Ian proudly watched as Natalie threw a metal bar at the Doomsday Device, until he realized it was too late._

_"Natalie! NO!" he cried._

_But it was too late, the sparks from the doomsday device overcame Natalie as a look of shock washed over her face._

_Ian rushed to her side._

_"Natalie, don't leave me," he said sobbing._

_But Natalie wasn't talking._

_He started performing CPR on her but it was no use._

_He held Natalie's hand, hoping his warmth will bring her back to life._

_It was still no use._

_Natalie was dead._

_Ian hesitated, and then put Natalie in the corner of the room and covered her with a blanket._

_Ian never intended to kill anyone, but he did now._

Ian sighed, he should have saw the threat of the doomsday device before it was too late.

When Amy almost died in the fight, she saw glimpse of the dead world, she saw Natalie.

She told Ian about it.

_Natalie and Isabel were holding hands and smiling, _she said.

_Isabel actually looked human._

Isabel being human was probably the doing of Natalie.

Ian sighed, wondering if he'll probably get over Natalie.

The pain will soon ease, but it'll never fade away.

Ian sadly touched the walls, and walked towards his room.

His bag was packed, filled with all the money he earned from selling the house and the many things they stored in the Kabra mansion.

But it had something else.

There were pictures of him and Natalie, at least a dozen albums of them together.

Those pictures will always bring back the past.

But there was something else.

A golden watch glinted in the sunlight as Ian slipped it on his arms, deciding it was no use and that he was going to sell it before the clock part popped open and a picture of him and Natalie was revealed.

Ian sadly smiled, so the watch was like a locket then.

He looked at the picture for a few more seconds before closing the lid so it looked like a regular old watch again.

A few minutes later Ian watched the new people moved in what use to be the Kabra mansion.

Those people would never know what memories and sadness was held there.

Only Ian would know.

Only Ian would remember Natalie.

He looked back one more time before turning around and walking towards a new life.

A life without Natalie by his side, but with Natalie in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: I hoped you liked my little story, I was just sad about Natalie's death :( and I wanted to write this.<strong>

**SwanDestiny: Please review this story and following and favoriting is optional.**

**SwanDestiny: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
